Clean Cut
by Lealfaithful
Summary: FROM THE STORY 'EVER EVER AFTER' Lia is back in Narnia. Just in time for the birth of Miraz's son. Lia re-creates Prince Caspian. What will happen now? Caspian/Susan, Lia/Peter shippings. PLZ R
1. Chapter 1

Hey all peoples

**Hey all peoples! I'm back…! With another fanfic! This time with Peter and Lia paring emphasized. This is well, a normal Prince Caspian…, but with Lia in it! –oh yeah and some of **_**my personal **_**extras! After some persuading, yes I'm talking about you Mava, I'm doing it. Well, here is my fanfic!**

Lia blinked. She looked around; the ground beneath her was ice cold and lumpy! Trees towered over her; the sweet grass blowing faintly. Narnia.Again. She slowly got up. Lia shook the twigs off her short, black skirt. She moved her white tank around on her shoulders, and picked up her black jacket. She knew these woods by heart. The shadows sinking into her, Lia set off towards the castle.

She approached the front gate, the huge rusted iron peace sat just as it had always been.

"Who goes there!" a young, stiff guard called out. Lia giggled, of course they'd greet their princess this way; they always have.

"Princess Lia," Lia said calmly. The guard on the other side of the gate came closer. She tried not to laugh at his black mustache.

"By King Caspian the 9th! It is you princess! Welcome back!" The guard bowled.

"Thank you," Lia smiled. Last time she came back to Narnia, the guards kept her in a cell till Caspian came and confirmed it really was the Princess Lia. _Princess_. Lia shuttered, Princess of what? This once beautiful, magical land now ruled by her uncle? It was nothing. The old doors opened and Lia stepped inside the castle grounds.

"Ah! My Lia! Your back!" Uncle Miraz came toward Lia with a fake smile. Lia look down at her long light green dress; it was trimmed with gold and fit her perfectly.

"Yes, Uncle, I'm sorry I had to be away so long."

Lie. Lia was not sorry; well a little, but not much. She scanned the dinning hall. The long table, with enough seats for 70, had only two places set.

"Where's Caspian?"

"Oh, he's off with a hunting party. He'll be back tonight I believe," Miraz's cheesy smile fell for a minute. Great, stuck with the murder for the night, this will be fun. She walked over her chair and sat down. The food came out serving by serving, as usual, and Lia only took a little, if anything at all, from each severing.

"Oh, Lia, you should really eat more!" Miraz complained.

"No, I'm fine. If I eat anymore I'll be fat anyways," Lia sighed staring at the food laid in front of her. Miraz's smile faded quickly. Lia shrugged. He'd always had hated her. Maybe because she had power over him in some cases, but whatever it was he'd never stop hating her.

"Lia, my princess, I need to speak to you about something very important," Miraz whispered. Lia stared at him; this was weird. The French doors to the dinning hall opened with a creak. Caspian stood in the doorway with his usual big, dumb grin.

"Lia! Your back! It's been so dull," Caspian walked over to Lia. She smiled; it was nice to see her brother, "Well, I'm sure you've kept the guards up-to-date, being as reckless as you are."

Miraz's mouth twisted off before speaking, "Caspian, how was the hunting trip?"

Caspian's smile faded, "I seems as if the game moved, Uncle. We barley found a starling."

Lia couldn't help _not_ to smile. The Narnians were smarter then she thought, "Oh, I guess you'll just have to work harder… in a different hunting spot, I fear."

Miraz wasn't as pleased as Lia was. He stood up and called over a guard to rearrange the next hunting trip. The guard struggled to write everything Miraz said, "Yes, I said western borders. Maybe send one south too."

Caspian rolled his eyes, "Let's go see the professor. I'm sure he'd be glad to see you."

"Fine, that works," Lia answered following Caspian out of the room. They padded down the winding hallways, paintings staring at them as they went. They came to the study. Caspian knocked on the door, and then opened it, therefore no reason for the knock. Professor looked up from an old book, and by the looks of it, had fought some wars too.

"Ah! Lia, Caspian! How nice to see you back, my princess," the professor smiled.

Lia twisted, so she was looking over her shoulder to the professor, "Remember what we talked about? No 'princess' please?"

"Yes, yes. I'm sorry, but you have been gone so long," He gave a faint nod, "Well my Prince, how was the trip?"

"Terrible. Not an animal in site," Caspian replied, shaking his head.

"Remember, 'in site'," Professor smiled. Lia grinned; smart, old Professor, "Be wary, tonight. They stars are reckless."

Caspian laughed, heading out the door, "Of course. I'm tiered; I think I shall retire to my chamber now. Good night!"

The Professor turn to Lia, "I fear it will not be a good night at all."

"What?" Lia asked.

"I'm sorry I have said enough, good bye," and he left. Just like that.

Lia stared down at her hands. What was he saying? This wasn't how she expected to be greeted with; a riddle?

She looked around the books, lying open on chairs, desks, and on the floor. One picture caught her eye. She stepped towards the book. It was labeled 'Kings and Queens of the Old'.

Lia gasped, they looked just like, Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy! She knew of the Kings and Queens, but the professor had always refused to tell her the names. She traced the drawing with her finger. They were much older then in England, but Narnia is a magical place…

No. It couldn't be them, could it? She smiled to herself, anything's possible, but you never know if it is. She walked out of the study to her chamber ready to sleep.

Lia blinked, she heard screaming. She pulled down the covers to her bed. It was horrible screaming, mourning more like. She got up, slipping a gown over her head and pulling her hair back.

Lia glided down the halls towards the screaming. She stood in the shadows close to the walls. A maid hurried by Lia with a bundle of cloth. Another maid stared walking down the steps into the chamber. Lia caught her arm.

"What's going on?" She asked.

The maid's frantic voice rushed out of her mouth, "The mistress is having her baby!"

Lia gasped and released her grip on the maid. Maybe that's what Miraz was going to tell her. She heard someone cry, "It's a boy!"

She stepped back and started running to her room. Lia climbed back into her bed, and blew out the candle. She waited in the darkness. A small squeak of the door had Lia frozen.

The shaded body of Miraz looked into Lia's room. Lia breathed faintly, one: because she was suppose to be asleep, two: because she can barely even take in air. The door closed lightly. Lia held a sigh incase Miraz was still outside her door.

Lia curled up tightly she could only now fall asleep.

The sun shone in through the window. Lia fanned her eyes; she through off the sheets remembering last night. Lia scanned her closet picking a hunting dress she'd cut short for running.

The grim, but smiling faces of the castle servants nodded disapproving of Lia's a little less then knee-length skirt as she passed by. She climbed up the spiral staircase to Caspian's room.

Guards stood at the door, all tall and trained, "I need to see Caspian,"

"I'm sorry Princess, but haven't you heard? The Prince disappeared last night. No one enters the room," One guard answered.

"What?! And he just _ran _off?!" Lia yelled.

"I do not know, please consult your Uncle on such matters, Princess," the other guard stated.

"Fine," Lia stalked down the stairs. She wasn't going to see her Uncle. Lia went to the stables.

She walked past the stalls, till it came to the last one of this row. She clicked her teeth, "Come here, Whisper, that's it girl."

A paint stepped out of the stall as Lia opened the door. She jumped on to her horse quickly, giving a kick. They ran into the forest. The wind caught in Lia's hair. They moved across a river. The shadows the trees whispering. They rode on, soon coming to a stop. Whisper whinnied, and Lia patted her nose. Lia tied the rains to a tree. She took a few paces forward.

"AH!" A yowl came from Lia's left. Lia ducked and closed her eyes.

The voice cam again only calmer, "Princess? Princess Lia?"

Lia moved her head to the side to see who was talking. A badger stood by her side, "Trufflehunter!"

A grunt came from her other side, "Always making friends with the humans."

Lia looked over, coming out of her position to where she sat on her knees.

"Nikabrik, please show some hospitality!" Trufflehunter scolded the dwarf. Lia smiled she'd meet Trufflehunter years ago, and they'd always had been friends. Nikabrik snorted.

"What are you doing out here?" Trufflehunter asked, "Coming to say hi, or looking for your brother?"

"Do you know were Caspian might be? That's why I came," Lia said.

Trufflehunter grinned, "Of course! Nikabrik, please show Lia inside."

Nikabrik walked into the burrow still grunting and muttering to himself. Lia crawled inside. She entered a little underground house. She stood up looking around.

"I'm sorry for the mess!" Trufflehunter sighed, starting to clean. Lia giggled and sat down. She watched as they started to eat.

"Want anything?" Trufflehunter asked.

"No, thank you, I'm fine," Lia smiled.

A loud bang came from around the corner of the small borrow. Caspian stood with a sword and a bandage around his head. Trufflehunter stood up.

"My prince, you're awake!"

Caspian flinched to Trufflehunter. He gasped when he talked.

Trufflehunter put his paws together, "No, please, we mean no harm!"

"How do I trust you?" Caspian asked.

"Well, you could trust me," Lia stood up and walked to Caspian.

"Lia?!" Caspian gasped …again…

"Yes, are you ok?" Lia ran to her brother.

"Yes, what happened? And what- does this mean the professor's stories were true?" Caspian asked.

"Um-uh, well, we have a new cousin," Lia stated.

"Oh," Caspian was still confused.

"A boy, cousin," Lia pressed, "Miraz was only keeping you alive till he had a heir of his own."

Caspian still stared at Lia, "It can't be…"

"Why else would you be here?" Lia shook her head.

"Ok," Caspian sighed.

"Soup?" Trufflehunter asked.

**I hope you liked it! It was short and rushed, but that's how my life is right now. Well R&R for me!**


	2. Deep breath

Thx to all that read and reviewed

**Thx to all that read and reviewed! I've been having it tough at school so chapters will not come up recurrently. But I still hope you'll keep reading! This is the disclaimer (I make my disclaimers funny!): **

**Lia: Yeah! New story! Yeah! cheers and dances**

**Caspian: Do I **_**have **_**to re-live this?**

**Lia: stares Yes.**

**Caspian: Not fair.**

**Lia: **_**Yes**_**, fair! Be more happiful, Cas. **

**Caspian: Ugh, did Leal teach you that word? **_**Happiful? **_

**Lia: Maybe…**

**Caspian: I still don't want to do this…**

**Lia: Well, you have to, or I'll kill you myself, for Miraz, of course.**

**Caspian: OH! Um, ok, ok…**

**Lia: Leal doesn't own Narnia or it's characters, only me! **

**Caspian: and lord, I am happy for **_**that! **_

**Lia: What kind of a 'big brother' are you…?**

Lia bent down and thanked Trufflehunter, "Thank you, for saving Caspian. Only Aslan knows what will happen next!"

"Now, now, I do believe we need Caspian to do something for us," Trufflehunter smiled, "Speaking for all the Narnians, I do believe you have a horn?"

"Yes, what of it?" Caspian asked still little shaky from the 'finding out Narnians are real' thing.

"Well, my prince, that is Queen Susan's horn you have there," Trufflehunter said gesturing to the carved horn at Caspian's waist.

Lia gasped, "Did you say Queen Susan?!"

Trufflehunter nodded, "Yes, Lia, Queen Susan, one of the 4 great kings and queens of the old."

"But-ah, you- book…SUSAN!" Lia panted.

"Um, yes, the professor spoke of the kings and queens and who they where," Caspian said confused about Lia.

"Henevertoldmethenames!" Lia rushed; all the words running together.

"Then why is this so surprising?" Caspian asked.

"Never mind, just a little caught off-guard," Lia mumbled.

"Anyways, you, my prince, are to lead the Narnians back to greatness. For years we've hidden and our numbers are dwindling," Trufflehunter continued.

"What? How?!" Caspian asked even more confused.

"It states that horn you blew, we call the kings and queens back to Narnia."

Caspian thought for a moment, "Wow…"

"Yes, now we must gather together at Dancing Lawn," Trufflehunter smiled.

(Traveling to the Dancing Lawn)

Lia stared blankly ahead of her while Trufflehunter chattered. Trees surrounded them as they traveled. The sun shown dimly; no noise came from the undergrowth. Lia thought of the possibilities. They could be, but if Caspian blew the horn, they should be coming back to Narnia. Lia shook her head confused.

"Lia, are you ok? You acted very strangle back there," Caspian asked.

"Yes, yes, quite fine, I just was thinking of…battle plans…" Lia said awkwardly.

"Well, if you're sure…" Caspian wondered back to Trufflehunter's chatting.

Suddenly a clearing came into view. Narnians gathered everywhere watching their every move.

"Narnians," Caspian began, "Thank you for gathering."

"What else are we suppose to do?!" yelled someone, "The Telmarines won't let us go 2 steps without being slaughtered!"

"That is what I need to say. I'm going to be king someday, and when I am, I will restore the Narnians to their former glory," Caspian argued.

"And your people what will they do? Go back to Telmar? Doubt it!" Another yelled.

"I hope we will be able to live in peace," Caspian sighed, "Help me, and we will overthrow Miraz and his army. Let Narnia take back its rightful place! Who will follow?"

The silence was broken as a centaur stepped forward, "Me and my brothers will follow you. We offer our swords."

The centaur raised his sword and the others followed. Soon every Narnian in the clearing cheered for Narnia and Caspian. Lia smiled, even if the kings and queens of the old didn't come back to Narnia, Caspian was doing quite well.

(Traveling through the forest Left, right, left. Left, right, left.)

The Army slithered its way through the forest. Caspian, Reepacheep, and other leaders of Narnian groups had done nicely in organizing everything. Using each Narnian's strength for a good reason, they traveled smoothly.

"Well, I must admit I'm impressed, Caspian. Miraz's horrible war lectures are useful after all!" Lia smiled warmly at her brother.

"Thank you, but the Narnian leaders know so much," Caspian said scanning the report for the day so far.

Lia sighed. She looked up at the sky. Caspian's think Spanish-sounding accent was so different from her French voice. All her maids and nurses always said she had a beautiful way of talking, and the accent was lovely, but they'd never heard of a person speaking that way before, hadn't they? She glanced down at her short skirt and tiny ridding clothing, all very un-Telmarine.

"I wan to go up to the scouts," Caspian put his hand on his sword and raced towards up ahead. Most of the army was 200 yards back. Lia followed Caspian. Lia pulled her bow in front of her, to be really for any possible attack.

She heard a yowl, a grunt, and swords clashing. Lia stopped dead as she saw who Caspian was fighting. Peter! What was he doing in Narnia? Wait, does this mean they _are _the kings and queens of the old?

"Stop!" Lucy yelled. Both of them stopped and looked to Lucy.

"Prince Caspian?" Peter looked at Caspian. No sword…it was in the tree.

"Yes, and who are you?" Caspian asked.

"Peter!" Susan yelled stumbling out of the bushes to stand by Lucy, Edmund behind her.

"Susan?!" Lia blurted out, astonished. Everyone turned to Lia. She felt their eyes on her.

"Lia?" Peter asked confused.

"I- I um…" Lia shook her head.

"You know these-" Caspian stared at Peter, pulling down his sword, "High King Peter…"

"Yes," Peter said gruffly, "I believe you called?"

Caspian glanced at Susan, Lucy, Edmund, Trumpkin, "Yes, but I thought you would be older."

"If you like we could come back in a few years-" Peter said.

"No, stay, Your just not what I expected," Caspian gazed search the Pevensies, stopping at Susan. Susan gave a weak smile.

"You're not what we expected either…" Edmund looked around at the army that had just arrived.

Lia shook her head out of the shock she ran up to Peter and throw her arms around him, "Oh mon dieu! Qu'est-ce tu fais?"

"What are you doing…_here_?" Peter asked Lia. Susan, Lucy, and Edmund came up to them.

"What are you talking about? She was born here, my sister," Caspian said utterly confused. One: Lia knew them? Two: They don't know why she's here? Three: What was the gibberish she was saying?

The Pevensies mouths dropped. Lia pushed away from Peter, but still had her arms around his neck, "Yes, a long story…"

"How do you even know them?" Caspian asked Lia, "They ruled Narnia 1300 years ago!"

"I know _that._ I just didn't know it was _them _precisely," Lia shrugged trying to explain…this would take some time…

"Let's go for a walk," Susan suggested.

(They traveling continues sigh this jumping thing is annoying you, isn't it?)

Lia took a deep breath. Now she had to explain everything at once. The most of the army stayed closer this time, "At the beginning?"

"At the beginning," Susan echoed.

"Well, when I was born, here in Narnia, Aslan came to me as a baby, but I remember it clearly, he said I was to live two lives; one here in Narnia and the other on Earth.

When I came back from Earth from Narnia, it would be somewhere between 1-6 months here, but it was like I was never gone back on Earth.

On Earth I lived in France with a woman named Bella. I called her Auntie, and she believe I was her niece, and her brother and his wife died when a boat sunk, which they did, but I wasn't their child, their child died with them too.

When I was 4 Bella died of Cholera, Aslan knew that she would, and I was sent to England where, by Aslan's power, Mr. and Mrs. Pevensies take care of me as a foster child, of course Aslan is making sure no one adopts me.

In Narnia, Professor never told me the names of the Kings and Queens of the Old, I didn't know you where them. Maybe he was in on it, but I really have no idea. I always thought there was something amiss this past year, but I never got the courage to ask you. Right now it sounds stupid that I didn't."

Everyone walked silently, heads bowed. They were thinking about what Lia had said. It changed everything they ever did into a new prospective. Lia thought about the time her father died. She wasn't there when it happened; she was in England. When she'd come back from Narnia, she'd still been angry with everything and depressed. Lia didn't have a reason to be that way in England though.

"Interesting," Edmund muttered.

"Yes, my life is _very _interesting, considering I live two lives in two different worlds," Lia rolled her eyes.

He shook his head, "No, that you where able to keep this from us, I never noticed!"

"She fooled us all," Caspian agreed, "I couldn't have guessed. I ways would have thought she'd been at the Eastern Castle the way Lia is."

Lia smiled. She kept it well. Everyone gave a chuckle, just thinking of their own memories.

"It's nice to have everyone know," Lia sighed, "I mean, I guess I can have one life, more like then two."

"I don't know, Lia, Narnians and people back home can't know about the two different worlds thing," Lucy jumped over a log.

Lia nodded, "Yes, but not from my friends and family. All of you know, and that's enough for me."

Trufflehunter padded quickly up to them, "Aslan's How is just up a head."

"Let's run!" Lucy laughed. Lia laughed with her, grabbed Susan's hand and run ahead with Lucy.

Edmund shook his head, "Very childish."

"Come on Ed! Let them have fun, we are in war now," Peter sighed.

Caspian agreed, "We _are_ in war, aren't we?"

"Peter! Caspian, Ed! Oh, look, it must be Aslan's How! It's amazing!" Lia yelled back to them. She stared back into the clearing. The army moved into the clearing as they passed to Aslan's How.

**I did a lot of jumping, sorry about that. I hurt my wrist (yes yes I hurt myself A LOT) so I can't type that fast. Oh well, R&R PLZ!!**


	3. Clearing the mind

OMG

**OMG! I luv u guys! Thx for all the positive reviews. I have writers block… too many essays in school. If you have an idea I'd luv luv luv to hear it! I'm very lovable today. Disclaimer time happy dance: **

**Susan: Back in Narnia! **

**Peter: And there was already an awesome sword fight!**

**Susan: Men and their weapons…**

**Peter: Woman and their make-up**

**Susan: Hey! **

**Peter: Anywho Leal doesn't own Narnia or its characters, only Lia. But you all know that.**

**Susan: Right, Lia is owned by Leal isn't she?**

**Peter: Yup**

**Susan: Awkward…**

Aslan's How twined underground. Paintings curved to the stone, every crack slowly creeping. Edmund's torch was very helpful when they first entered the darkened, enclosed tunnels without the army, who was outside setting up and searching around the lengthy hill. Murals captured the flickering glow of the angry flames, engulfing the main passage in dancing breaths. Stone pillars and columns curved to the unsightly darkness.

A broken table lay solemnly in the middle of the long center room. Lucy and Susan's eyes shivered at the sight, tears ready to pour on counting memories. Lia rested her hand gingerly onto the bracken and ivory tinged the grey stone. Cold, untenable marks marked its edges. The silence amiss sung the story, whispering it in Lia's ears.

"He died here," Lia traced her hand along the dimpled stone, "Didn't he?"

"Yes," Susan's quivered voice softly bound to the air.

"Poor Aslan…" Lia looked up from the stone table to carving of a lion in-between to tall, faintly luminous columns, "I hope that old lion will show up soon."

"We all do," Peter came up from behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist, staring at the carving. Soft murmurs of agreement came closely up to them. Lucy stood by Lia, as Lia swerved her arm around Lucy's shoulders. Susan came to the other side of Peter, Caspian standing next to her facing her slightly as she did him. Edmund stood by Lucy, a hand on her waist.

"It's been in the past for a while. It was real, and it was right, but it was too much to survive. Like he's at the bottom of the ocean, with everything else we've lost, and will never find again… All that's left is all these ashes," Lia said breathlessly, lifting her hand up, black ashes marked her hand.

"Does that mean-" Edmund asked.

"No, he's still here, not just dreams," Lucy said sternly.

Lia stared back at the carving. Hopefully Lucy was right.

Lia's minds seemed to fail her as they sat in the tomb thinking of the next move. She leaned against a pillar, Caspian at her side.

"Caspian," She whispered quietly, "I don't think we should…"

"What is it you fear, sister? Death? Or is it the possible death of the ones around you?" Caspian asked mimicking her ginger whisper.

"Neither, it's just that this…_war _doesn't seem, well, matured, to say," Lia tried to answer.

"I'm still quite lost," Caspian admitted.

Lia smiled, "It's just so fast, I guess I can't wrap my mind around the fact of what we are fighting for, and what will come of it to _win _this."

Voices of the Narnian leaders and the others around them filled the shallow hole. Everyone's stumped faces held agony in them. A minute passed. What else was there to do but think or count the time?

"Why don't you sing?" Caspian whispered.

"Sing? Whatever do you mean, Caspian? We are in war, are we not?" Lia's lullaby voice said in a hush.

"You always sing, Lia. You told me once that a song always helped you when you were confused," Caspian smiled.

Lia pondered quickly, "Well, I guess you are correct, but a song? _Now_? Dear Caspian that would be…Well it would be shamefully random."

"That is for you to decide," Caspian strode to Susan and a faun to join the conversation.

Lia stood staring unblinking. A song… She looked around the tunnel and slipped out. The whispering wind whistled faintly. Lia turned her gaze to what seemed to be a cliff, easy enough to reach, but plainly out of sight for even the most focused naked eye.

She sat still on a high over-looking cliff. Narnians walked around training, combat and maneuvering, in the large clearing between the forest and Aslan's How.

"_I could say I don't care…_

_But the truth doesn't follow you anywhere._

_I've been waiting such a long, long time…_

_Don't you dare change your mind…_

_Don't wonder around looking for someone to replace me, _

_Don't wonder around wasting the rest of your life…_

_Don't wonder around waiting for someone to save you_

_And don't make the same mistake twice…_"

Clapping came from behind her, "Bravo."

"Peter! What are you doing? I mean, I didn't think that anyone was- Oh, god," Lia sat defeated. Was the presumption of the tilted cliff wrong? It couldn't be. She got there and, as presumed, a small over-hand was carved out of the side. It gave a wordless view, but took it away view looking inward.

Peter chuckled smoothly and sat down by Lia, "You have a _beautiful _voice. Why don't you ever sing in England?"

"Never thought much of it," Lia muttered. _Did he follow me? If he did, I have the senses of a deaf snail. _

Peter smiled warmly, "Well, when we go back, whenever that might be, promise me you'll sing for Mother and Father, the teachers at school maybe."

"Oh, Aslan, no! I'll make such a horrid fool of myself!" Lia shook her head, "Just ask me to perform a play, one person play; I'll do that on a whim."

"Please? It's very lovely. What song was that? Interesting tempo, considering the author seemed mad," He asked.

"_Don't You Dare_, I always thought it a song for clearing ones mind," Lia sighed.

"Are you well, Lia? It's seemed to me that lately you've been off," Peter inquired.

"No, well, maybe, I'm just having doubts on…us; fighting this war. It's for a reason, very good reason at that. Yet I just fear, I guess, what it will take for us to win," She sighed.

Peter answered rolling off every word very simply, "Taking from what the Narnian leaders say, we'll have to attack now, or wait till Miraz comes to us. Either way, we'd be strongly outnumbered by the Telmarine defense."

"So we'd have to capture the main palace? That would be highly unlikely, Peter. Unless we were able to acquire passage into the castle, much unnoticed, almost undercover, then possibly overtake an individual, then ruefully cutting of Miraz's ties to guards or any form of protection, the outside world, if you please, causing him to surrender or, in a gruesome case, kill him, then taking, or had already taken, the central point for the army's control. All which a difficult task for our army," Lia said working out the plan in her head as she said it.

Peter stared for a moment, "Well, yes, that's correct, you just worked that out? Never mind. All of your statistics are right, that's why I think we'd have to take them by force."

"Possible, yet the probability is utterly similar to the outcome of my idea," Lia sighed, the charts fluctuating in her head.

"All this is off the subject. Lia, you have to trust that we _can _do this. You have to trust all the Narnians and me. Just believe that all this will work out and we can go back to our horribly confusing lives, close to the normal standard," He smiled.

"Oh, I can do most of _that_," Lia laughed sarcastically, "I just have trouble of trusting _you_."

Peter laughed, "Really? And what might impel you to believe that?"

"Hmm…. Remember that time when you were 7? I was about 6, you stole my green ribbons and said Ed took them, but you had tied them to the highest tree in the park. I yelled at Edmund so harshly! And you never did tell me you took them," Lia endeavored.

"You figured that out too? I thought that I actually fooled you that time! You figured that out all by yourself?" Peter laughed, "Seriously?"

Lia laughed along with him, "Seriously."

The glow of the sun settled a deeper russet. Little shadows moved wordlessly. A sudden gust of wind blew past, "Let's call a meeting!"

"Huh?" Peter asked.

"Let all the Narnia leaders and well, us, have a meeting in the tomb to express ideas," Lia smiled, "Let's go." She started climbing down the edge.

Everyone stood in the tomb. The flickering fire light whispered and sparked. They listened intensively. A single spilled into the hall at a time. Peter spoke now, finishing his idea of attacking Miraz's castle.

"-and Caspian and Lia both know the castle which would give us an even greater advantage."

"The security is on levels quite greater then what our army is capable of. Taking that castle would be like taking the water from the ocean, impossible!" Caspian argued.

"We need to take action _now_," Peter said.

Susan shook her head, "But can we allow our warriors to be killed so quickly?"

Peter sighed, "If we stick the plan it'll go smoothly. We might loose some, but this is war."

Everyone kept silent for a moment. _Maybe they're thinking like me…_Lia thought keeping her face expressionless during this meeting. She held on it a green-gold leaf she'd caught in the air earlier. _I hate this _

**OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! I'm really really really really sorry on the wait! School has kept me back from writing but I'll try as hard as I can! Thx u soooooooo much! Btw there were 2 songs in this chappie! One was **_**Don't You Dare. **_**But the other wasn't sung; it was spoken. Guess who it is! R&R!!**


	4. short note: sry!

OK guys, I'm really sorry about this but school has been keeping me waaaay back on my writing

**OK guys, I'm **_**really**_** sorry about this but school has been keeping me waaaay back on my writing. So I will not be up-dating soon. I luv writing but my school must hate it. I'm trying really hard to update!! Sorry! **

** Leal **


	5. War

**SORRY GUYS! I said it was going to be a wait but I didn't think **_**that**_** long. I'm real sorry. This chapter contains memories and action. I'm not good at action writing… You don't know how many times I had to watch this scene on You Tube. Memories are in **_**italics, **_**like that. Also I used parts from the movie. They are in ( ).**

**Disclaimer: You're kidding me right? If I owned it, Susan and Caspian would actually BE together. Blah. **

**Wow it felt good to finally type that, ha!**

**-------**

Lia jumped off the slick rock, landing softly on the grass below her.

"Come on," she whispered to the blackness behind her.

A Narnian rustled to her, "Princess -I mean- Lia, How much farther?"

The moon showed though the leaves, devouring the shadows. Lia turned to the Narnian and smiled softly. Did this tiny thing have to fight? _Yes_, she remembered, _because he wants to_.

"A little ways," She sighed moving quickly to the side, and then turning on her heel. She soon reached the edge of the tree cover. Now all they had to do was waiting. She hated waiting; one of the reasons acting 'lady-like' never appealed to her.

Lights shifted, faint sounds rustled among the warriors. Impatient as Lia, they leaned forward, bracing for the fight. Wind whipped though the cold bodies, holding their death in their hands.

Suddenly the light of the torch cracked the sky. It flickered on and off in a pattern. Lia held her breath as the final signal hit the stars. Time to go.

"Move," She whispered.

Across the foggy plain, towards the castle, they walked silently. The dim light flashed in her eyes. Lia looked up where the light had come from. The moon poked, straining though the clouds. The army moved around her as she stood looking up to the moon. Lia turned forward again. Most of the millets were ahead of her now. She strode forward. _I wonder how they are doing…_Lia thought solemnly.

Soon enough, they stopped at the begging of the town; light from the torch shown upward, "What's that suppose to be?" Someone said.

"I'm going the gate!" she called and ran through the town.

Buildings and houses pasted her as she spirited though the street. In some windows a candle was lit. In some a black rose stood, in honour of her dead father. _I'll do this_, Lia thought. Colour swirled into her head.

"_Lia!" Caspian shouted, running after her._

_Lia laughed, "You'll never catch me! I'm the fastest princess ever!" She darted around the corner, into a huge, lit hallway. Caspian ran behind her, begging her to stop. Lia smiled with Caspian's crown in her hand. Her emerald dress flung as she ran. Suddenly there was contact._

"_Running again are we?" A stern voice chuckled._

_Lia looked up to her father. Being only about 6, the top of her head was to his waist. He smiled down at her as her eyes widened._

_Lia jumped happily, "Yes, Father! I got Caspian's crown, and he couldn't catch me!"_

"_Yes I could!" Caspian folded his arms, "I _let _you keep ahead of me."_

"_Moi?!" Lia put her hands on her hips, "Niet!"_

_Caspian spat, "Why do you speak gibberish, Lia? How childish." _

_Lia began to defend, "It is not-" _

"_Now, Caspian, be kind to your sister, and Lia, give Caspian his crown back," Their father cut her off._

_Lia scowled and handed over the crown, then mumbled to the floor, "It's French."_

She shook her head, the gate came into view. Lia stalked into the shadows. Clashing of iron and bronze pierced the air from inside the castle walls. Edmund's torch flickered; the army she left behind would be charging though the city now.

The gate was barely opening. She padded up to it, "Caspian?!"

"Get away!" He hissed.

The gate flew open and yelled screeched behind Lia. The army moved in. Lia stepped in and stood by Susan, pulling her bow.

"For Narnia!" Peter yelled, as they charged into the mass of people and Narnians.

Lia pulled her sting and an arrow went clashing into a soldier. She turned, ducked, and then pulled again. The arrow wisped though the air hitting an archer. A guard came at her. He flung a blow of his sword down. Lia moved quickly, sliding a dagger into the man's side. He cinched then fell. She pulled her dagger out, and more men came upon her.

As she released and reloaded the bow, she glanced to see Peter striking a tall guard. Left, right, left, left, right. Men fell to the ground as the Narnians invaded. Lia ducked through the bundle of people. An arrow hit a dwarf, and he fell to his knees. She turned away, but everywhere the same thing happening. _People are dieing_, she yelled in her mind though no one could hear her. The Narnians fell back as more soldiers came.

Lia looked around for Peter, finally she saw him on a staircase above the mass. He watched a Narnian fall from the balcony Miraz stood at.

"Peter!" Lia yelled, "Call it back!" He looked at her, mouth open, though nothing came out.

Susan called from Lia's side, "Peter!"

The gate started to close and a huge wooly Narnia ducked under it. He stood up, pushing the gate up with him.

"Fall Back!" Peter yelled across the castle fighting off the staircase and jumping into the crowd, "We need to retreat now!"

"Go, we need to get out of here, _now_!" He ran past Susan and Lia.

Susan jumped onto a centaur. They strode out under the gate. Susan called back, "Caspian!"

"I'll find him!" Peter yelled. Lia struck her dagger into a guard behind her. Where was her brother? Peter went on yelling for the retreat.

Caspian broke out of the stables. Professor was on a horse behind him, and another at his side. Lia ran into the stables quickly. The hay sent filled her nose was she flung open a gate. A paint stood in front of her.

"Sincerity!" she whistled, jumping on her back. She raced out into the fighting shooting arrows. Peter jumped on the other horse Caspian was holding.

"Now!" Lia heard Miraz's voice.

Arrowed hit the Narnian holding up the gate. Peter, Caspian, and the Professor ducked through. Lia kicked Sincerity and she dashed under. She heard the gate fall and along with it the Narnian. The voices of the Narnians still in the castle rang freely. Lia stopped and turned at the other side of the bridge. Peter was half-way through watching them fall.

The bridge started to break upwards, "Peter, the bridge!" Edmund yelled.

Peter's horse raced across, jumping over. The bridge closed up; it should have closed our fears, but they rode along with us. We all turned around, padding back to Aslan's How.

-----

Aslan's How came into view. Lia looked at the ground as they walked towards it. Soon Lucy and the few Narnians who stayed also were in site. Everyone grieved for the loss. _It did not have to happen_, Lia thought. _Yes it did, _another voice said in her head, _for one life to be free, many lives must be lost. _Those were her father's words.

("What happened?" Lucy said.

"Ask _him_," Peter motioned towards Caspian.

"Peter," Susan hissed.

"Me? You could have called it off, there was still time, "Caspian stopped walking and faced Peter.

"There wasn't, thanks to you. If you'd kept to the plan, those soldiers might be alive right now," Peter said.

Caspian stepped forward, "And if you'd just stayed here like I suggested, they defiantly would be."

"You called us, remember?" Peter said.

"My first mistake," Caspian said plainly.

"No," Peter shook his head, "Your first was that you ever thought you could lead these people." He started walking away.

"Hey!" Caspian yelled. Peter stopped, "I am not the one that abandoned Narnia."

"You _invaded_ Narnia," Peter said, "Have to more right-"

Caspian pushed past him.

"-to be here then Miraz does; you, him, your father."

Caspian stopped, "Narnia is better off without the lot of you," Peter spat.

They both pulled their swords, ready to fight.

"Stop it!" yelled Edmund. He laid _____ on the ground. Susan and Lia bent down. Lucy ran over; she bent down to give him the tonic. Suddenly he took a breath.

"What yaw standing 'round for?" He said.)

Lucy giggled and Lia smiled. _A least that is one life to live_, Lia thought. They padded inside Aslan's How. Lia looked at Susan. She nodded and trotted off. Lia looked around a pillar in the How. Peter sat on a rock, hand on his forehead.

"Peter?" Lia asked.

"Huh?" Peter drew his sword and turned to face Lia. She stood strait and didn't move as the sword was brought in front of her. Lia kept her gaze on Peter.

"Oh," Peter said sheathing the weapon, "I'm sorry."

"Maybe that is what you should say to Caspian," Lia said.

"Don't talk to me about that!" Peter yelled. Lia kept the same facial expression.

"Ugh!" He yelled and sat back down.

"Vivre sa vie," Lia said, "well." She ended the last part in English.

"Those Narnian's didn't!" Peter yelled, "They lived in hiding their whole life because of-"

"My father," Lia said.

Peter gave a look, shocked, "I- I'm sorry. I forgot that-"

"Doesn't matter, you can't go blaming everyone! My father wasn't the one who invaded Narnia. He thought that Narnians weren't real, Caspian too."

"Yet you knew?" Peter asked.

Lia folded her arms, "Out of the picture, Peter."

"Answer the question, did you know?" Peter stood.

"Yes!" Lia shouted, "I knew!"

"And you did nothing?"

Lia hissed, "What _could _I do, Peter? Walk up to Miraz and say these fairy tale Narnians are real, we've invaded their land last millennium, and so we must pack up and move out?"

Peter muttered under his breath, "Yes."

"Look," Lia said, "We are in war. People will _die_. No one is to blame, alive or dead, Peter."

"But what are we going to do now?" He asked, standing in front Lia.

"That is not for me to decide."

-----

**This was a short chapter, but I have short time. Happy holidays everyone! Review plz plz plz plz! This story has A LOT of hits and MANY people putting it under fav stories and me on fav authors, ad I luv u, but I'd luv u more if u review! (lol)**


End file.
